


【豹玫瑰】穿牛仔裤的阿基米德

by bestvest



Category: Black Panther - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 伪咖啡店AU, 伪失忆梗
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 12:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestvest/pseuds/bestvest
Summary: 战争胜利之后，宇宙修正了自己，但遗漏了一些细节。埃弗雷特在纽约的一家咖啡店遇见了特查拉。





	【豹玫瑰】穿牛仔裤的阿基米德

 

_但是大自然——有谁真了解她呢——_

_或许厌烦了无休止的工作，_

_因而重复使用先前的点子_

_把曾经用过的脸_

_放到我们身上。_

_与你擦肩而过的也许是穿牛仔裤的阿基米德，_

_披着大拍卖零售衣的叶卡捷琳娜大帝，_

_某个提公文包、戴眼镜的法老王。_

_——《在熙攘的街上想到的》维斯拉瓦·辛波斯卡_

 

 

那个总是穿着西服的矮个子男人喜欢在拿铁里加可可粉。

 

特查拉并没有费心去记，男人并不是那种喜欢和服务员闲聊的顾客。特查拉在咖啡店工作时遇到过形形色色的客人，他明白人们的友好和冷漠并非关乎他，而更多的是关乎他们自己。大多数人不会在意自己的服务生，他们只在意自己是否喝到了自己想要的咖啡。特查拉遇到过的闲聊话题大多关乎于饮品、天气和店里的人数，当然也有人非常关心他老二的长度，但是嘿，这是咖啡店，不是酒吧，特查拉不需要以这样的方式讨好顾客。

 

矮个子的男人有些特别，他总是在一周的某一天下午三四点的时候过来，穿着灰色或黑色的西装，打着同样无趣的领带，点一杯加可可粉的拿铁，坐在店里靠墙角的沙发座上，打开电脑不停地敲击。他那位置斜对着特查拉的收银台，有的时候特查拉会发现他在看自己。但男人似乎并不在意自己被发现，每次特查拉遇上他的眼神，他都会友好地对他微笑，然后礼貌地别开眼睛。

 

那眼神让特查拉感到古怪。不是那种“我想看你的老二”的古怪，而是某种真诚的……好奇。人们通常并不对他感到好奇，在咖啡店里，他是人们的收银员和咖啡师，大多数人特查拉一生只会见到一次，他也没有理由对此感到惋惜。

 

男人从不跟他搭话，但特查拉知道他注意到了摆在收银台上面的猎豹木雕。那是特查拉在间隔年去肯尼亚支教旅行时带回来的纪念品。那只是路边商贩卖给游客的小礼物，木头用的是常见的乌木，做工并不精致，不是什么值钱的玩意儿，但这么多年特查拉一直没舍得把它丢掉。男人在等待自己的咖啡的时候总是盯着那个雕像看，在察觉到特查拉的目光时，抬起眼对他礼貌又好奇地微笑，仿佛明白特查拉为什么要留着它——虽然特查拉自己也不是很清楚。

 

于是特查拉也开始注意到一些关于矮个子男人的小细节，比如他喜欢在拿铁里加可可粉，他拥有很多件看似相似实则不同的西装，他打字用的是一指禅。

 

特查拉起初怀疑他是个作家，他那礼貌又好奇的眼神，默默记录着自己周围的一切。或许他在注视特查拉的时候，脑子里正在编造一套跟他本人毫无关系的故事。某个背负杀父之仇、拥有悠久血统、操着科萨语口音的年轻王子或许就在特查拉的咖啡店里诞生。但是作家不需要那么多套西装，而男人敲击键盘的速度让人怀疑他能否以文字为生。

 

男人站在糕点橱窗前，兴致缺缺地等待自己的咖啡。这个时间的咖啡馆十分冷清，特查拉躲在自己的咖啡机后面，牛奶在杯中冒出蒸汽。特查拉意识到男人的眼神又落在了那没有什么故事的木雕像上。他突然有些想戏弄他，于是开口：“这是我们家的传家宝。”

 

男人挑了挑眉毛，大概没料到特查拉会跟他搭话。特查拉一瞬间感到不舒服起来，他们间礼貌的距离被他冲动地戳破，而他现在必须为自己的谎话打圆场。

 

“在我祖父从肯尼亚移民到美国之前，村子里的萨满为他做了这个雕像，让豹神保有我们的家族平安过海，在美国落地生根。”他信口胡诌，飞快地将把不知在何处听过的故事和传说粘合在一起。特查拉是个土生土长的纽约人，他的母亲每个周日都会去教堂，他在高中学过西班牙语，熟悉圣经和常见的希腊典故。他身上最有“异域风情”的地方就是他的名字：特查拉。这是他除了“你好”和“谢谢”之外知道的第三个科萨语单词，他甚至无法正确地发出“科萨语”中“科”字的弹舌音。

 

男人被逗乐了，他眉间永恒的皱纹舒展开来，他看了看那个雕像，又看了看特查拉，仿佛明白特查拉在哄骗他。

 

“抱歉，我只是有些好奇。”男人友善地说，没有戳破特查拉的谎言，他轻声“啊”了一声，似乎跟特查拉一样感到了不自在，他踌躇了一会儿，鼻子可爱地拧了起来，最终他向特查拉伸手，“埃弗雷特。你有一尊很特殊的雕像。”

 

特查拉礼貌地握了握他的指尖，“谢谢。”他将拿铁递给埃弗雷特，“特查拉。”

 

他们在原地站了一会儿，对话悬在半空，双方都不知道如何继续。虽说与顾客闲聊的能力几乎算得上是特查拉职业素养的一部分，但是这次他的话题实在太过超出寻常，在那样的开头过后，特查拉不知道要如何继续谈论天气。而埃弗雷特——特查拉之前的观察八九不离十，埃弗雷特不是擅长与人闲聊的类型。

 

埃弗雷特手里拿着咖啡，似乎想要说什么，他刚要张嘴时，一群游客涌入了咖啡店。特查拉能认得出游客的样子，如果他们的背包和遮阳帽还不算线索的话，他们兴奋的步伐和饥肠辘辘的眼神也足够明显了。埃弗雷特被吓了一跳，礼貌地从收银台前让开，特查拉对他点了点头。

 

“祝你有美好的一天，埃弗雷特。”

 

####

 

有一天，蜘蛛侠被章鱼博士从三个街区之外直接甩进了特查拉的甜点橱窗。特查拉下意识地用胳膊挡住自己的脸，飞溅的碎玻璃刺到了他的手臂上。疼痛像是某种麻木的幻觉，特查拉知道自己应该逃跑，但他的肢体不听使唤。他在收银台后面呆愣地看着蜘蛛侠了无生息地挂在他的糕点橱窗上，身上沾着奶油和蛋糕。恍惚间他意识到有人在按他的脖子，他一屁股坐到地上，顺着那双手的指引将脑袋蜷在膝盖间保护自己。有人贴在他的身后，将他和一动不动的蜘蛛侠和怪异危险的纽约市隔绝开来。他听到人们在尖叫，不远处响起了警笛，玻璃破碎、爆炸、某种机械的嗡鸣，枪响。

 

四周安静下来之后，特查拉依然坐在原地，他知道危险已经过去，知道自己应该站起来像个饱经风浪的纽约人一样收拾残局。但他的双腿发软，低血糖的虚弱感让颤动涌入他的指尖。

 

“嘿，”有人在他身后，碰了碰他的肩膀，一杯咖啡被递到他的面前，“把这个喝了。”特查拉几乎毫不犹豫地接过，感激地让带着可可粉味的拿铁滑入自己的胃部。他有些不解地看着手中的纸杯，这才想起来要回头。

 

埃弗雷特显然不是一位作家。

 

“你受伤了。”特查拉说。

 

“噢。”埃弗雷特仿佛这才意识到自己的脸颊在流血，“只是擦伤，没有大碍，你还好吗？身上有其他地方疼吗？”他的头发有些散乱，汗水和血污趁得他的面容疲惫而狼狈，但他跟特查拉对话的姿态沉着而冷静，让他意识到埃弗雷特对处理这种场面或许颇有经验。

 

那是，如果他手上的枪还不够明显的话。

 

“啊，”特查拉呆愣地回应，“我——大概没事，只是有些吓傻了。”

 

埃弗雷特理解地哼了一声，他俯下身查看特查拉流血的胳膊，又碰了碰他的肩膀，“在这儿待着，我让医务人员过来。”

 

 

他的甜点橱窗和咖啡机完全报废，大半个门面都需要重新装修，蜘蛛侠似乎对此感到颇为心碎，特查拉在救护车上休息的时候，超级英雄像个犯错的高中生似的挠着脑袋给他道了十分钟的歉，并保证之后史塔克工业的人会负责全额赔偿。

 

蜘蛛侠叫他的顾客“罗斯探员”，他听到钢铁侠隔着通讯器跟他的顾客打了招呼。

 

_不是作家。_ 特查拉有些讽刺地品味自己的想法， _而你试图用蹩脚的非洲迷信打动他。_

 

“我得提前警告你，会有人神秘兮兮地把你拉到一个不能透露的地点签些杂七杂八的文件，保密协议、止损协议、超级英雄保护协议之类的。”埃弗雷特路过他的救护车时，停下来跟他打了个招呼，他脸上的擦伤已经被医用胶条缝合，“不过如果在战争之后，你有签过什么东西的话，这个过程你可能不会太陌生。”

 

_战争。_ 他知道复仇者们这么称呼那场入侵，但对于特查拉来说，复仇者的大多数活动——齐塔瑞人入侵纽约市那次除外——都离他的日常生活有些遥远。特查拉只在新闻上看见过那个漂浮在纽约上空的环形飞船，托尼·史塔克失踪又归来，战场在一个遥远的、未知的星球，那个地方叫什么来着： _泰坦星_ 。特查拉多少理解复仇者们的行动总是关乎人类命运甚至是宇宙存亡，只是这些词汇对特查拉的生活来说都陌生和遥远，要求一个刚刚开始接受外星人存在的普通人去理解一场在外星发生的“战争”，实在是有些抽象。

 

“人们总是对纽约人有奇怪的偏见。”特查拉回答，“我的脸上难道写着我的咖啡店总是会被外星人、超级英雄和秘密特工砸中吗？”

 

埃弗雷特又笑了起来，他的头发散落在额头上，笑容让他看起来十分英俊。特查拉对此感到惊异，他知道这是刻板印象在作祟，但跟外星人、复仇者和 _战争_ 打交道的人——一位 _特工_ ——似乎不应该对街边咖啡店的老板露出这样坦诚的笑容。

 

“我对你的损失感到很抱歉，”埃弗雷特诚恳地说，特查拉过了一会儿才反应过来他在说他可怜的咖啡店，“希望你不要因此离开纽约，你的咖啡真的很棒。”

 

“唔，”特查拉看向不远处的店铺，或许是劫后余生的庆幸，又或者是震惊依然让他对眼前的一切没有实感，特查拉以某种疏离的冷漠审视着自己咖啡店的残骸，“我也没有什么别的地方可以去。”

 

埃弗雷特没有接话，也没有离开。他们又陷入了尴尬的沉默。

 

“呃，”最终，埃弗雷特清了清嗓子，特查拉扭头看他，埃弗雷特摊开手掌，将特查拉的木雕像递到他面前，“这个，刚刚顺便捡到的。”

 

特查拉接过雕像，木头被熏黑了一半，失去了之前的光泽，但雕像整体没有明显的损坏。猎豹的耳朵、尾巴和四肢都顽强地待在原地。它的肚皮上有一处裂痕，那是特查拉之前搬家的时候不小心摔出来的。

 

“谢谢。”特查拉说。埃弗雷特歪着头看他，仿佛期待他再说些什么，特查拉不知道如何正确作答，于是没有说话。最终，埃弗雷特点了点头，像是与自己达成了什么结论。他向特查拉友善地笑了笑，说了声保重，便离开了。

 

####

 

简要地说，在那之后，他和埃弗雷特有时候会睡在一起。

 

特查拉学着电影里的俗套情节在埃弗雷特的咖啡杯上留下了自己的号码，那天晚上埃弗雷特给他打电话，并且不知道用了什么秘密拷问技巧，从特查拉嘴里套出了他家的地址。事情发生得有些心照不宣，特查拉有时会对此感到恐惧而沮丧。他不太知道埃弗雷特想要从他这里得到什么，就如他不知道他想要从埃弗雷特身上索取什么。但埃弗雷特身上那股危险而沉着的气质让特查拉的心脏砰砰直跳，他在自慰的时候会想起埃弗雷特带着汗水和血污的脸，他的银发从额头上落下来。

 

对于一个普通人来说这或许有些不太健康。特查拉不愿多想。

 

埃弗雷特或许激发了他隐藏的性癖。在占有他乳白的身体时，某种强大的力量像是裹着他的老二充盈他的身体。床上的埃弗雷特总是那么的……温顺、柔软，他坐在特查拉身上，用他的阴茎支撑自己，在高潮的时候眼睛紧闭，脖子脆弱地扬起，让特查拉用牙齿撕咬他的皮肤，仿佛他不知道如何将子弹打入敌人的眼睛、或者熟练地按住特查拉的气管。他射后的阴茎粉红、湿润、瘫软地贴着特查拉，后穴乖巧地收紧，让特查拉为自己的欲望使用他的身体。高潮的时候特查拉不需要知道答案，埃弗雷特的四肢温暖地缠绕他。特查拉去亲吻他的嘴唇，在他的唇齿之间尝到甜美的平静。

 

早上，埃弗雷特让特查拉把他推到料理台边，拉起他的浴袍像动物一样从后面操他。埃弗雷特唇齿不清地赞美他——他、他的老二，此刻两者没有太大区别。特查拉抚摸他的胸膛和大腿，把自己深深地推进他的臀瓣间，他看上去是那么瘦小，特查拉能用自己的身躯把他完美地笼罩起来，把世界和外星人挡在外面。特查拉把鼻子埋入他翘起的发尾，手掌包裹他的腰，想象摸到自己的老二让他的腹部鼓起。

 

特查拉高潮时亲吻埃弗雷特背上的一道刀疤，假装他们并不属于两个世界。

 

####

 

毫无征兆地，埃弗雷特在某一天突然问了这个问题：“你知道瓦坎达吗？”而特查拉的肋骨像是被什么猛地敲击了一下，他有些迷茫地望向埃弗雷特。特工此时盘着腿坐在沙发上，手里抱着玉米片用特查拉的账号看《了不起的麦瑟尔夫人》。特查拉一点都不明白这个问题从何而来，他不明白自己为什么会慌张。

 

“黑豹的国家？”特查拉在新闻里听过这个名字，他知道黑豹是复仇者的一员，也推测这可能是埃弗雷特不能说的工作范畴之一。这点本身就足够古怪：埃弗雷特从不在他面前提起自己的工作。

 

埃弗雷特好像是下定了什么决心，他越过沙发，突然把特查拉的下唇往外翻，特查拉下意识地挣脱他的手指，“嗷。”他半真半假地抱怨，“疼。”

 

埃弗雷特松手，拍了拍他的脸，板着脸说：“你是个大男孩了，别哭。”特查拉翻了个白眼，拍开了他的手。

 

“这是干什么？”

 

“唔，”埃弗雷特耸了耸肩，转头回去看米琪在她爸爸面前谈论自己的初夜，“瓦坎达人在下唇后面都有一个发光的纹身，在苏睿公主——也就是黑豹——决定对外公开自己的国家之前，这个纹身方便他们在国外辨认彼此。”

 

特查拉盯着他看了一会儿，思索埃弗雷特刚刚是不是违反了某条保密协议。

 

“埃弗雷特，你知道我爸爸叫西蒙，我妈妈叫玛丽，我的曾祖父来自路易斯安那，对吧？”

 

埃弗雷特无辜地耸了耸肩，“特查拉听起来像是位国王的名字。”

 

“唔，”特查拉看着他，试图分辨他话中有几分认真，“我的父母有奇怪的幽默感。”

 

在埃弗雷特快吃完手中的玉米片时，特查拉再次开口：“等等，你该不会是为这个跟我睡的吧？”

 

埃弗雷特斜着眼睛给了他个 _你傻吗_ 的眼神，“你对特工的工作有什么误解吗？”

 

“我不知道，电影里都是这么讲的。”特查拉调戏他，埃弗雷特皱起鼻子，大概是在思考如何在不（进一步）触犯保密协议的情况下反驳他。他的嘴唇上还沾着红色的玉米片调味粉，特查拉忍不住去吻他。

 

####

 

埃弗雷特帮苏睿和奥克耶从特查拉的店里打包了咖啡，苏睿是榛仁拿铁，奥克耶是灰伯爵拿铁，又带了特查拉引以为傲的核桃派，从纽约搭乘瓦坎达的飞行器前往非洲。飞行器穿越丛林，越过屏障，埃弗雷特看见犀牛在赤红的土地上奔腾。

 

“他们非常相似，”埃弗雷特一边嚼着核桃派，又补充了一句，“在重要的细节上。”而苏睿似乎明白他话里的含义，她小口地抿着自己手里的拿铁，埃弗雷特不知道她的心思在何处。那个在所有的场合开玩笑，脸上永远挂着笑容的苏睿仿佛是一个世纪之前的人物。现在的苏睿是一位女王、一位英雄，就如所有英雄一样，她身体里依然蕴含着巨大的能量和希望，只是战争和悲恸在她——在所有人身上留下了痕迹。

 

“有的时候我会忘记他，”苏睿说，“有的时候关于他的记忆会离我远去，我无法想起他的名字。我不禁会想或许有一天早上起来，他就完全从我的记忆里消失，而我不会感到任何遗憾，因为世界原本就是如此。”

 

奥克耶沉默地吃完了核桃派，“至少他的咖啡比星巴克好喝。”她评论道。

 

####

 

“你羡慕超级英雄吗？”埃弗雷特趴在他的胸口，呼吸温热地吹在他的脖子上，特查拉的脑子还有一半沉浸在高潮的眩晕中。他困倦地抚摸埃弗雷特的背脊，半天没说话。

 

“其实还好？”他打了个冷战，“我不太敢想象被人从三个街区外扔到一家咖啡店里的感受。”

 

埃弗雷特把脸埋在他的胸膛上憋笑，特查拉用自己的皮肤感受他身体的震颤。

 

“但是你能看到其他人看不到的东西，”平静下来后，埃弗雷特继续说道，“外星战船、重写世界的宝石、文明废墟、宇宙海盗，”他顿了顿，“钢铁犀牛。”特查拉能感到他皱起了眉头，“你知道吗，这些例子听起来糟糕透了，但你知道我的意思。”

 

“大概。”特查拉的单词形成了一个哈欠，他知道自己大概应该回答埃弗雷特，但是埃弗雷特的身体温暖而柔软，他在能开口之前，就已经睡着了。

 

**END**


End file.
